


The Book that Reminded Me of You

by Ren_Luna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Luna/pseuds/Ren_Luna
Summary: Noctis is searching for the perfect gift for Luna when he stumbles across a notebook. He can't help but think of her when he sees it, and the messages from the old notebooks they used to share.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Book that Reminded Me of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first drabble I've ever written! I wanted some LuNoct fluff and this is how it turned out!

The notebook caught Noctis’s eye. It was a deep blue, with a starry night sky on the cover. A single moon decorated the center. It reminded him of Luna and the notebooks they shared when they were younger.

Book in hand, Noctis left the little shop. There was only one thing left to do before his gift was ready for Luna. But what to write?

_To Luna, the love of my life. Thank you for always being here for me._

A single sylleblossom was pressed between the pages.

Noct could hardly wait to see Luna open this gift he’d chosen.


End file.
